


Lee Minhyun Is A Good Dad™️

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-Parenting, Deaf Characters - Freeform, M/M, Minhyun is trying his best okay, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Post birthday party, Minhyun realises he has something in common with his son.





	Lee Minhyun Is A Good Dad™️

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, IDK how hearing aids work so i have take a whole lot of artistic license here.
> 
> Also
> 
> minhyun: born deaf in both ears, surgery to correct his right ear, hearing aid in the left
> 
> taehyun: born deaf in both ears, hearing aid in his left ear, completely deaf in his right ear

As soon as the last party attendee leaves, Minhyun and Sungho collapse on to the sofa together. Incredibly, Taehyun is still trying to tug them back in to his games.

“Daddy, Appa, come play,” he whines for what feels like the the thousandth time. Minhyun groans and pulls Taehyun on to the sofa where Sungho immediately drags the complaining boy in to a hug. Harrumphing, he still curls in to his father’s embrace for a cuddle. “Appa, Halmeoni said I’m supposed to tell you I’m going to the hospital next week,” he says, finally remembering in the quiet evening calm.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sungho asks, playing with Taehyun’s earlobe.

“No, I’m a grown up!” He shakes his head. Sungho laughs and ruffles his hair, making him smile.

“Why’re you going to the hospital, baby?” Minhyun says with his eyebrows furrowed. His answers comes in the form of Taehyun tapping at his own ear. For the first time, Minhyun notices a tiny wire that travels from his inner ear to looping around the outside. “You’re deaf?”

Sungho looks protective all of a sudden, pulling Taehyun in to his lap. He glares at Minhyun as the younger formulates an answer. Instead of speech, he raises his hands.

‘_You know sign?_’ he asks, prompting a gleeful grin from the little boy.

‘_Yes. Appa taught me. Who taught you?_’

‘_No one. I taught myself._’

‘_Why?_’

‘_I’m deaf too. Only in one ear but I had surgery to let me hear from the other._’

‘_I’m only deaf in one ear too. My hearing aid helps with the other._’

‘_I have a hearing aid in my broken ear as well._’

When he looks up again, Sungho’s face has the most incredulous expression. By way of explanation, he carefully removes a tiny device from his ear and balances it on his fingertip.

“Woah, cool! Yours is really little!” Taehyun twisting his head to look at it from underneath.

“It’s a special one that I can wear on stage. I had one like yours as a kid,” he explains before he fits it back in to his ear with a gentle tap. “You’re deaf because I am – my mum has a hearing aid too,” he continues.

“Huh. The doctor did say it was genetic but I never knew it was from your side. Doesn’t anyone know you’re deaf?” Sungho asks.

“Nope! Well, my family does, but I don’t really tell anyone else. What’s the point?” he gives a genuine reply, accompanied with a shrug.

Sungho hums in lieu of an answer, but Taehyun picks up in sign.

‘_Daddy, you should tell people. Being deaf isn’t bad._’

‘_It’s not a bad thing, but there are more important things to tell people. You’re a lot more than just deaf._’

Sungho is the one that cuts in with a clumsily signed ‘_slow down. I don’t understand._’

‘_Good._’ Minhyun signs back cockily and Sungho screws up his face.

“I hate you, Lee Minhyun,” he says.

“Hate you too, Sung,” comes the answer.

Taehyun pouts and slides back in between them. Without a second thought, both wrap their arms around him and Minhyun presses a kiss to his head. “Daddies! You’re not allowed to argue!” he demands.

“Are you in charge now, Tae?” Sungho asks with a challenging quirk of his eyebrow. Minhyun expects him to back down, as he himself would under Sungho’s judgement, but Taehyun does something else.

He flicks his hearing aid off.

Minhyun bursts in to a flood of laughter but taps his son’s arm to sign to him.

‘_Leave your dad alone._’

Taehyun sighs and rolls his eyes.

‘_But it’s funny._’

Minhyun really can’t help but agree.


End file.
